When Eyes First Meet
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Ihre Blicke treffen sich und irgendwie ist da etwas, eine Art Funke. Allerdings sind sie wohl nicht füreinander bestimmt.
1. Dirce & Herodion

**When Eyes First Meet – Wenn sich Blicke zum ersten Mal treffen**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** When Eyes First Meet

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_A/N von dayflow: Für Black Rose Blue's Reincarnation Competition auf HPFC. Dracos Reinkarnationen haben graue Augen und „D"-Namen; Hermines haben immer braune Augen und „H"-Namen._

* * *

...

* * *

**When Eyes First Meet – Wenn sich Blicke zum ersten Mal treffen**

_Dirce &amp; Herodion, Rom, circa 100 v. Ch._

-x-x-x-x-

Der alte Philosoph lässt sich in die Badewanne sinken, schwelgt in dessen Wärme. Es war eine lange Woche gewesen und alles was er wollte, war, sich in der Hitze gehen und vielleicht massieren zu lassen. Jedoch hat er wenig Zeit, bevor er heute Abend am Theater sein muss. Er erlaubt sich einen Moment zu entspannen, bevor er sich weiter waschen wird, und lässt seine Gedanken und seinen Blick wandern; nimmt die prächtige Architektur und das Design der Therme in sich auf.

Als er das junge Sklavenmädchen dabei erwischt, wie sie ihm flüchtige Blicke zuwirft, neigt er seinen Kopf voller Staunen und beginnt das kleine Ding zu mustern. Sie ist schmal und geschmeidig, elegant bahnt sie sich ihren Weg durch den Raum, reinigt ihn. Ihre neu gewachsenen Kurven sind unter ihrer Tunika kaum sichtbar; ihr langes, blondes Haar ist zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammen gebunden, der ihren Rücken entlang läuft.

Doch diese wunderschönen grauen Augen des Mädchens... sie erschleicht sich einen kurzen Blick in seine sanften braunen Augen, bevor sie wegschaut... und wieder zu ihm. Er ist von ihrer Unerschrockenheit und Frechheit entzückt. Während er sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie den Raum verlässt – ihr Zopf schwingt im gleichen Takt wie ihre tänzelnde Hüfte hin und her – lässt sich der alte Mann tiefer in das Wasser gleiten. Schön wäre es, so wünscht er sich, wenn er zehn Jahre jünger wäre.

* * *

_Meine Lieben,_

_hier kommt mein erstes Projekt für dieses Jahr ;) es handelt sich um einen 5-Teiler, wieder von der lieben dayflow. Ich werde denke mal alle 2 Tagen posten, sodass ihr ziemlich schnell wisst, ob die beiden wohl doch irgendwann zueinander finden :)_

_Danke fürs Lesen und für das Drüberlesen meiner lieben Beta!_

_Liebste Grüße,_

_Eure Ivy_


	2. Duncan & Harriet

_Duncan &amp; Harriet, Marham, circa 1100 n. Ch._

-x-x-x-x-

Dies wollte sie niemals, dachte das junge Mädchen, als sie auf der Strohmatte lag. Sie war nach der Geburt ihres Babys erschöpft und benommen. Sie hätte älter sein müssen; verheiratet. Sie hätte zu Hause sein müssen, mit ihrer Mutter und einer Hebamme; ihr Ehemann sollte im benachbarten Raum nervös hin- und herlaufen. Doch nicht hier – von ihrer Lady aus ihrem Zuhause geschmissen, im nächstgelegenen Frauenkloster Schutz suchend. Sie ist nur eine arme Dienstmagd, jung und naiv. Wer war sie schon, dass sie sich ihrem Lord verweigern konnte, wenn er ihr sanft geflüsterte Worte der Liebe und Küsse, die ihre Haut verbrannten, zukommen ließ.

Die schrillen Schreie ihres Kindes brachten sie zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Es ist ein Junge", sagt die nette, alte Nonne, als sie das Bündel in die Arme der jungen Mutter legt. Das Mädchen starrt auf das winzige Gesicht, staunt darüber, wie so etwas klitzekleines und schönes von ihr kommen kann. Das Baby hört sofort auf zu schreien und blinzelt, als ob es versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Mutter zu richten.

Als seine blassen grauen Augen schließlich die sanften braunen Augen seiner Mutter treffen, bricht das Herz des jungen Mädchens – es macht die Entscheidung, ihren Sohn abzugeben, so viel schwerer.

„Du hast die Augen deines Vaters."

* * *

_Überraschung :D ich habe mich dazu entschieden, bis zum Freitag jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen ;)_


	3. Dora & Humphrey

_Dora &amp; Humphrey, New York, 1875_  
-x-x-x-x-

„Oh!", ruft die junge Dame aus, als sie rücklings in die Arme des jungen Mannes läuft, ihre Tasche fällt ihr aus den Händen. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Sir."  
„Kein Problem. Es ist ein sehr geschäftiger Tag heute."  
Der dunkelhaarige Fremde bückt sich, um die fallengelassene Tasche aufzuheben, streift ihre Hand, als sie das gleiche tun will. Errötend stellt sich die junge Dame aufrecht hin und erlaubt ihm, ihr Gepäck für sie aufzuheben.  
Als sie sich bei dem jungen Mann bedankt, treffen die sanften grauen Augen des Mädchens seine – beide werden still und schauen einander an. Das erste Mal seit ihrer Verlobung, wünscht sie sich, sie wäre nicht bereits einem anderen versprochen. In den warmen braunen Augen vor ihr sieht sie Erstaunen, Kraft und etwas, das nach ihrem Herz ruft.  
„Einsteigen bitte!" Die Durchsage des Bahnhofsvorstehers bringt die blonde Jungfrau zurück in die Realität. Sie hat eine Pflicht zu erfüllen und einen Verlobten zu treffen. So kommt es, dass, als sie ihrer Mutter zum Zug folgt, sie sich einmal mehr ihrem Schicksal fügt.  
Doch die junge Dame schaut zurück, um den gütigen jungen Mann ein letztes Mal zu betrachten, bevor sie den Zug betritt...  
Und er ist nicht mehr da.


	4. Draco & Hermine

_Draco &amp; Hermine, London, 1991_

-x-x-x-x-

Der flachsblonde Junge kann nicht anders, als die buschighaarige Brünette, die mitten im Buchladen steht, anzustarren. Sie sieht sich langsam in dem Raum um, ihre wissbegierigen braunen Augen leuchten vor Freude und das breiteste Lächeln, das er jemals gesehen hat, schmückt ihr Gesicht. Er versteht nicht, weshalb sie so in Ehrfurcht erstarrt ist – es ist immerhin nur ein muffiger alter Laden voller Bücher.

Doch als seine kühlen grauen Augen ihre treffen, senken beide Kinder den Blick und erröten – er beschämt darüber, dass er erwischt wurde, wie er jemanden anstarrt... sie verlegen darüber, dass sie überhaupt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat.

Neugierig schaut der Junge zurück zu dem jungen Mädchen und sieht, wie sie ihn schüchtern anlächelt, ihre Hand winkt ihm zur Begrüßung. Er lächelt zurück und will gerade zu ihr gehen, doch ein plötzlicher Druck auf seiner Schulter sagt ihm, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen. Er winkt dem Mädchen schnell zum Abschied zu, bevor er sich herum dreht und seinem Vater die Tür hinaus folgt.


	5. D'Ran & Harlee

_D'Ran &amp; Harlee, San Francisco, 2523_

-x-x-x-x-

So klischeemäßig wie es klingt, treffen sich ihre Blicke quer durch den überfüllten Raum, ihre braunen Rehaugen begegnen seinen. Wie Magnete werden sie zueinander gezogen, instinktiv laufen sie durch die Menschenmasse hindurch aufeinander zu – er fragt sich, wer sie ist... sie fragt sich, weshalb er ihr so bekannt vorkommt...

Als sie sich in der Mitte treffen, streckt die junge Frau ihre Hand aus und streicht sein hellblondes Haar aus seinen Augen. Jedoch stoppt sie sich selbst, ist plötzlich schüchtern. Er ist ein völlig Fremder und es ist nicht richtig, in seinen persönlichen Raum einzudringen – auch wenn sie sich sicher und komfortabler fühlt, als sie sich jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Sie lässt ihre Hand fallen und lächelt ihn sanft an, als ob sie „Es tut mir leid" sagen würde. Dann will sie sich wegdrehen.

Der junge Mann weiß nicht warum, aber er fühlt sich, als wäre dies die einzige Chance – wenn er sie nicht ergreift, wird er die dunkelhaarige Schönheit niemals kennenlernen... er weiß nur, dass er es bis zu seinem Lebensende bereuen würde. Er streift mit seinen Finger leicht ihren Arm, genießt die sanfte Wärme ihrer Haut. Sie dreht sich zu ihm und verliert sich in seinen klaren grauen Augen.

„Hallo."

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_diese kleine Story ist nun leider auch schon wieder vorbei. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch trotz der etwas anderen Art trotzdem gefallen._

_Dann lesen wir uns nächste Woche wieder, da werde ich endlich mal die Drabbles von dayflow beenden ;)_

_Liebe Grüße und habt ein schönes Wochenende,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
